spiritstallionofthecimmarronfandomcom-20200214-history
Spirit: Stallion Of The Cimarron: Forever Free
Spirit: Stallion Of The Cimarron: Forever Free '''is a computer game released in 2002. Summary After the events of the movie,spirit are alers. slechtesttee game ever One by one, each of the horses were sold to various people, until it was only Spirit and an old gray horse that remained. As Spirit, you must find your herd mates, and find a way to free them. There is a certain task you have to complete in order to free each horse. For example, if you wish to free the horse Raphael, you must find the missing blades of the windmill he has to operate. Rain has been injured escaping, and you must bring her food and water in order to nurse her back to health. Once all the horses have been freed, you and Rain must find a way to stop the rustler from capturing horses again! Locations '''Snakefinger's Pit: '''The starting point of the game. Spirit begins his journey to free his friends here. Gray, an old horse, is here. Once you've freed all the horses, Spirit and Rain will have to find a way to stop Jake from capturing horses once and for all. '''Harrigan City: '''A small town with a saloon, a windmill, and a small farm. Find a mirror to prove Little Creek's innocence and free Esperanza, find the parts to a windmill in order to free Raphael, and return the farmer's ox Betsie to him so that he can free Fuego. '''Lakota Village: '''Little Creek's village. Trade a spyglass with a horse trader to earn Clara's freedom, help put out a fire Little Brook accidentally started to free Lil' Shoulders, and find and bring ingredients to the shaman so he can make a medicine that you can give to the chief in order to free Storm. '''Smitty's Peak: A mining town. Tally, Sierra, and Shadow have been brought here. Race against the clock to find coal pieces to give to the woodcutter Harold as a means to gaining Tally's freedom, find Walter the miner's son Walt Jr. so you can free Shadow, and find the missing wheel of Carrie's railcar in order to free Sierra. You can also chase off a mountain lion in order to protect a raccoon. Homeland: Spirit's land. All the horses you've freed come here. Not only that, but you can find and nurse an injured Rain back to health. You can also purchase items from Eagle Eye, such as apples, a spyglass, and a water gourd. Horses Spirit Rain Esperanza Gray Tally Sierra Raphael Clara Little Shoulders Raphael Storm Fuego Shadow Humans Jake: A wrangler, and the main antagonist of the game. If he catches you, you'll have to throw him off. He resides in Snakefinger's Pit. Little Creek: The Indian man from the movie. Little Creek first appears to give you advice on how to move around. Later on, he'll be in the stockades in Harrigan City, and the only way you can release him is to find the mirror he's been accused of stealing. Once he's back in the Lakota Village, he'll trade you a blanket he's weaving for an axe. [[Little Brook|'Little Brook']]: An Indian girl, and temporary owner of Lil' Shoulders. She is practicing her smoke signals when you as Spirit approach, and she'll accidentally set her tent on fire. Snoring Bear: The chief of the Lakota Village, temporary owner of Storm, and the father of Yellow Hawk, who has fallen ill. You can give him the medicine the shaman has made in order to free Storm. Horse Trader: A man who is in possession of Clara. Trade him a spyglass for her freedom. Sheriff: The sheriff of Harrigan City, who has accused Little Creek of stealing his wife's mirror. He also has Esperanza, Spirit's mother. Farmer: Owner of Betsie the ox and Fuego. Walter and Walt Jr.: A miner and his son living in Smitty's Peak. Find Walt Jr. so Walter can free Shadow. Carrie: Sierra's owner. Find her hamster car missing wheel so she can free Sierra. Eagle Eye: An Indian trader. Animals Eagle: Race the eagle so he can give you a feather. Rabbit: Chase the rabbit so he'll give you a carrot that'll make you go faster. Betsie the Ox: Owned by the farmer in Harrigan City, Betsie gets her yoke caught on a tree. Once you free her, she'll be hungry. Give her apples so she can go home. Characters Spiritwhinny.png|Spirit 640px-Rain.jpg|Rain 227.png|Esperanza Gray.png|Gray TALLY.png SIERRA.png RAPHAEL.png CLARA.png LITTLE SHOULDER.png Pic detail57f4c55a5ad45.png|Storm pic_detail58960f6278622.png SHADOW.png Category:Games